


Entwined Memories and Interconnected Body Parts

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Hundred Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Politics, Trauma, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Anakin and his entwined memories and interconnected body parts.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Hundred Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980
Kudos: 6





	Entwined Memories and Interconnected Body Parts

Skull Trophies

“Skulls.” A sweat-soaked Anakin emerged from the hot haze of sleep, voice hoarse from screaming as his mother was tortured in his dream. Horrific as his dream was, the true nightmare was what he found when he awoke: his mother dead and beyond his power to rescue.

As Padme pressed a palm to his forehead to check if he was feverish, he jerked away from her, muttering, “The Tusken Raiders take the skulls of their victims as trophies.”

But no Tusken Raider would take his mother’s skull as a trophy for he’d slaughtered the tribe that had captured her.

Spineless Friend

“Obi-Wan’s been appointed to the Council.” Anakin wished he could keep the blazing jealousy from his tone because what kind of man begrudged his best friend a promotion?

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Padme’s fingers tickled his spine. “He can advocate for you with the Council.”

“He can but he won’t.” Anakin shook his head. “He’s too spineless for that.”

“After all you’re complaining about him being too stubborn, I never thought I’d hear you complain about him being spineless.” Padme smiled.

“That’s the problem.” Anakin scowled. “He’s too stubborn with me and too spineless with the Council.”

Toothless Legislation

“What a useless piece of legislation.” Obi-Wan scrolled through a Senate brief at breakfast on his datapad as he often did. “It’ll do nothing to address the issue. It’s toothless.”

“Toothless?” a baffled ten-year-old Anakin hadn’t realized laws could have teeth.

“Meaningless words.” Obi-Wan glanced up from his datapad to offer this definition. “Words that give no incentive to comply or punishment for failing to do so.”

Seeking something to sink his own teeth into, Anakin pointed to the abandoned nilluk strips on his Master’s plate. “You going to finish those or can I have them?”

Confused Fibula and Tibia

“Which long bone is the slenderest in proportion to its length?” Anakin quizzed Tru, anatomy and physiology textbook opened to a diagram of the humanoid lower leg.

“The tibia?” Tru guessed.

“Nope, that’d be the fibula.” Anakin shook his head.

“Tibia. Fibula.” Tru shrugged. “What’s the difference?”

“The tibia is larger and bears more weight.” Anakin’s eyes roved over his friend’s thin, elongated limbs. “I wonder if that’s true for Teevans.”

“Of course it is.” Tru was remarkably confident for someone who a moment ago had confused the fibula with the tibia. “Our bones are just longer and more flexible.”

Cuts to the Bone

“This wind cuts to the bone.” Anakin drew his cloak tighter about him as an autumnal breeze tore through the forest surrounding him and Obi-Wan, shaking leaves in a thousand shades of orange, yellow, and red to the brown dirt below.

“I find a brisk wind invigorating.” Obi-Wan’s face was serene, but Anakin suspected it’d be as serene in a blizzard. No doubt, Obi-Wan would call a blizzard invigorating as well.

Before Anakin could hurl this accusation at him, Obi-Wan removed his cloak and tossed it to Anakin, wiping all memory of bitterness from Anakin’s mind.


End file.
